


Caitlin Snow Imagines

by cactiem



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Caitlin Snow imagines from my Tumblr





	Caitlin Snow Imagines

The moment you found out the meta you were looking for had Caitlin you were hell bent on finding her. You didn't stop to see if they had any tricks up their sleeve, all you cared about was getting Caitlin back. In hindsight, maybe you should've assessed the situation before going in as you wouldn't be in the current situation you are in. The meta was standing by a bunch of explosives with the remote in their hand. It didn't take long before you spotted Caitlin, tied up on the opposite side of the room. You gave her an assuring smile, mouthing to her that it'll be okay before turning to the mutant. "Let her go. It's me you want." You tried getting through to them which only elicited a laugh from them.

 

"Love really has made you stupid." The meta remarked. "Running into a fight without backup. You ran right into my plan and now you're going to pay the price." They said before loosening the grip on the remote.

 

Time slowed down once the meta you were fighting let go of the remote, the only thing stopping the bomb from going off. There wasn't much time before the bomb went off so you had to think quick although the choice was obvious. You were going to get Caitlin out of there. You made a dash towards her and scooped her up, taking her outside, away from blast. Both of fell onto the floor and watched as the top floor of the building exploded. You collapsed onto the floor out of relief that everyone got out okay before getting hit in the arm by Caitlin. "What were you thinking?!" She exclaimed.

 

"What do you mean?" You asked, sitting back up.

 

"You could've stopped the meta and the bomb from exploding but instead you decided to run. Now we don't know whether the meta is alive or not. They could still be out there causing havoc but we may never know until it's too late." Caitlin huffed.

 

"There wasn't any time to debate it. It was either go with the safe option or the risky one. I chose the safe one and I will always pick the safe one especially if it's you. No matter what, I'll always pick you."


End file.
